


【战骑/黑白骑+枪骑】底线

by bettyfei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettyfei/pseuds/bettyfei
Summary: 绿战士文学有mob暗示，慎入
Kudos: 6





	【战骑/黑白骑+枪骑】底线

*绿战士流水账  
*战骑前提的黑白骑+枪骑，mob暗示有  
*性行为提及

骑士牵着陆行鸟慢慢往回走着。  
这种情况并不多见。通常来说，在结束了一天的战斗之后，他的队友会满怀热情地邀请他去忘忧骑士亭或者巴斯卡隆酒馆喝个痛快，或者更直白地去白金幻象之类的地方放松一下绷紧的神经。他总是不会拒绝任何一个人不超过底线的请求。总而言之，他距离上一次在黄昏时分就一个人走回家已经有段日子了。  
艾欧泽亚的冒险者们多多少少都会攒钱买一套自己的房子，骑士是个例外。他随手将陆行鸟系在门牌上，坐在海雾村外圈靠海一边的围墙上看日落。他不确定战士有没有给他留门。  
他静静地等到最后一点太阳完全没入地平线下，整片海洋被染成鲜血一般的红的时候，拨通了通讯贝里的新号码。

那个本应该给他留门的人正坐在沉溺海豚亭里，对面坐着一位相熟的暗黑骑士——坐在本应该坐着他的位置。  
“搭档这么久了，有时候连我都不知道他的底线在哪里。”  
黑骑没说话，默默地看着战士端起杯子一饮而尽。他和战士都刚从异国诗人身临其境的新故事里结束一天的挨打，两人的脸色都不算太好，更罔论同时开无敌把队里的白魔法师吓得半死还挨了一顿骂这件事。他自然也清楚战士口中的搭档是谁。那位克己复礼的好好先生会替他接下每一个死刑，同样也会蹲在昏暗的旅馆房间里接下射进他嘴里的每一股精液，无名指上的戒指在壁炉的火光下闪闪发光，那才是骑士和战士烙印的第三天。  
不可否认，骑士是个好搭档，同样也是个好床伴。黑骑低头喝了口酒，这句话要是真说出来战士恐怕会把酒瓶砸在他脑门上，然后咬牙切齿地赞同他的看法。但是不可否认，被骑士虔诚地用双手捧住阴茎的时候，还有他低下头仔细地舔过冠沟的时候，黑骑总是不可避免地想象着如同滥俗三级片里回来抓奸的战士恰到好处地破门而入的情景。他也并非没有问过骑士类似的问题，对方只是低下头认真地清理尿道里残留的精液没有接话，于是他又问了一遍，骑士抬起眼睛往上看着他，轻声地求他保密。  
黑骑守约了，虽然他知道这并不代表战士不知道。他曾亲眼看到战士在流沙屋拽着另一个冒险者的衣领，因为对方笑他的烙印对象是个人尽可夫的婊子。等到银胄团姗姗来迟的时候那位冒险者已经被揍得头破血流，穿着制服站在人群中的骑士仅是微微皱了皱眉头，跪下给他受伤的部位吟唱治疗魔法，然后低下头代替战士给自己的同事们和受害者道歉。作为解决问题的代价，当天晚上骑士并没有回家。  
想到这里，他看坐在对面豪饮的战士的表情仿佛都多了点落寞。黑骑招手喊来老板娘付清两个人的酒钱，收获了战士一个感激的眼神和“好兄弟下一次我请你”的许诺。毕竟当初在忘忧骑士亭他也不曾为骑士的额外服务买单，黑骑想。他应该对战士抱有一点不可言说的愧疚的，但是他没有。

枪刃正坐在魔女咖啡馆里专心擦拭自己的枪管，  
骑士坐在他对面在一堆泛黄的羊皮纸里挑挑拣拣。天知道这位身兼数职的冒险者兼银胄团城管怎么有空请他喝两杯，但是自己作为新晋的防护职业，骑士自然比他经验丰富得多。因此他只是一边假装仔细阅读着手中的委托，一边偷瞄两眼皱着眉头的前辈。  
“……虽然这个副本对于防护职业来说相对比较简单，但是我还是希望你能从基础开始。这个队伍正好还差两个防护职业的空缺，如果你不介意的话我明天下班之后可以找个时间和你一起……抱歉，可能时间上会稍晚一些。”  
枪刃连忙摆手说不是什么大问题他随时有空，目光游移着瞥到了骑士捏着羊皮纸的指尖上，那个银制圆环有些晃眼。他没头没脑地问道：“会不会太麻烦你了？你这么晚回去没关系吗？”  
话刚出口枪刃就后悔了，他无疑在一万个可以说起的话题里选了中等偏下糟糕的那个。骑士愣了几秒，旋即明白了他的意思。“你说这个？”他抬起自己的左手看了看，“没关系的，虽然在一起时间不长，但是大家都是冒险者，也都习惯了早出晚归了。”  
枪刃识趣地没有继续追问下去，骑士自然也不会知道他白天接受委托偶然间听到的那些不入流的谣言，但是他无法抑制自己作祟的好奇心。如果现在他找到个好借口留骑士过夜的话……  
“对了，你现在有住的地方了吗？”  
枪刃回了神，他不确定自己是否在骑士话里听出了“没有的话要不要来我这睡”的意思。“还没有。”他拎起脚边洗得发白的布袋给骑士看，“今晚还是得睡旅店。”  
“如果可以的话，最好还是能有个定居的地方。”骑士收拾好桌子上凌乱的羊皮纸。“买房现在对你来说可能还有些困难，最近也没有空出的新地皮了。说到底旅馆也是一笔不小的开销，也许找个部队安定下来、或者攒够钱买个公寓比较好。”  
他看着枪刃点了点头，抱着厚厚的招募公告站起身露出一个完美无缺的笑容，“那么，我就先回去了。”他弯下腰拨开枪刃的刘海在他额头上印下一个亲吻。“明天下午六点，我还在这里等你。”  
难道这是什么乌尔达哈的前辈对后辈的礼节吗。枪刃按住自己的额头目送骑士的雕花披风消失在夜色里。明天的战斗大抵会和以前每一场一样辛苦，但是今晚他可以做个好梦了。

再次回到海雾村的时候，那幢熟悉的房子已经从窗户透出温暖的光来。骑士仔细地把陆行鸟系在鸟棚边的木桩上，返身打开了门。  
战士翘着腿坐在客厅巨大的莫古力沙发上翻着食谱，抬头看了看有点错愕的骑士挠了挠头。“我今天和黑骑喝酒去了，回来晚了些。”又赶紧补充道，“我给你做了葡萄酒煎豹肉，在厨房里。”  
骑士道了谢，小心翼翼地在玄关卸下甲胄和披风，换上平时居家穿的衬衫。走进厨房时那团火热的温度立马从背后贴了上来，战士比他略高一些，他只好支棱着湿漉漉的双手由他动作，微微偏头给战士的左脸颊一个吻。  
“你明天有事吗？除了上班以外的。”他的手不安分地按在骑士平坦的小腹上，另一只勾起他短裤的边缘往下探，“我听七贤堂的人说，明天晚上在库尔札斯有很漂亮的极光。”  
他感受到怀里的身体僵硬了一下，“明天我要去带队，你知道的，那个新人。”他看不见背后的战士暗沉下去的眼神，“抱歉。下次陪你可以吗？”  
骑士没有收到回复，那双常年握着战斧的粗糙的手已经给了他回应，他很快被单方面粗暴的爱抚玩弄得溃不成军，半硬不硬的阴茎抵在洗碗池的边缘硌得生疼。他开始不受控制地颤抖，食髓知味的身体服从地给出令人满意的反应。  
厨房没有合适的润滑，战士打算帮他撸出来凑合着用用。伴侣的后颈在月光下白得发亮，他想也没想就一口咬了上去。他很清楚骑士不会拒绝，唯独不知道的是骑士会放纵他做到什么程度：他总是不知道他的底线在哪里。不管是绑着他的双手让他被迫看着自己被操到高潮，还是蒙上他的眼睛用乱七八糟的小玩具把他玩成一滩春水，他连半个不字都不会说。这些就已经足够了。至于第二天骑士要如何拖着前一晚被中出好几次的散架身体继续上班外加陪新人攻略新的副本，也不在他的考虑范围之内了。


End file.
